Unchained
by Kattyllin
Summary: Our three favorite boys wake up in a Saw-like dungeon-type room with no idea of how they got there. Will all of them make it out alive? No slash, no pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: our three favorite boys wake up in a saw-like dungeon-type room, not knowing how they got there. Will all of them make it out? Rating it T for future violence. No slash, no pairings.

**AN**: hey, everybody! so this is my first fanfic, so reviews and constructive criticism are definitely appreciated, but please go easy, I'm a delicate little flower lol. I'm not sure what my updating schedule will be like, but rest assured that I'm on this site almost twenty-four-seven, so it likely won't get abandoned, at least not without me letting you guys know. And here's the disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod or any of its characters just this particular plot line. I also don't own any of the Saw franchise, I mean do I look rich? On with the story!

**Unchained**

His head was pounding, his ears ringing. What happened? He opened his eyes but immediately closed them, groaning just a bit after being assaulted by a searing, painful white light. Trying again he opened them more slowly, squinting at first. White. Or, at least what was white at some point in time. The ceiling was far away and looked like it hadn't been scrubbed in years. There was one long uncovered fluorescent light fixture in the center of the ceiling of the small room, flickering every once in awhile, further proving the neglect.

There was a shuffling noise beside him and without thinking he turned his head quickly to the side, earning himself more ringing and throbbing. There was a boy about his age sitting across the room from him gripping his head and running his hands down his face as if he too had a headache. He had a tall, lean frame, but upon closer inspection had the barest hint of muscle definition. His clothes and shoes were dirtied the same color as the ceiling.

"Joss?" Vlad asked, slowly getting into a sitting position. Joss removed his hands from his face and Vlad gasped. Joss's face was swollen, he had a black eye and a fat lip and a big bruise forming on his cheek.

"Hey," he croaked, voice cracking. He looked from Vlad to another figured sprawled on his back beside him breathing slowly and evenly; unconscious.

"Henry?" Vlad asked in a similar voice, fear creeping into his tone. He was lying on his back next to Joss looking very much like he'd been dragged there and dumped onto the floor. There was a smaller bruise forming on his cheek as well, but it didn't seem like he had been beaten as thoroughly as Joss had.

Looking around, Vlad saw they were in a small what-used-to-be-white tiled room, no bigger than fifteen feet square. There was one heavy looking rusted metal door on one side of the room with a small narrow opening towards the top and a slightly larger one on the bottom, both looking to be bolted shut from the other side. There was no handle.

On the other side of the room there was a basic, dirty sink caked in grime being held up a few feet out of the floor by two pipes, one in, one out, looking far lower to the ground than it should. On Vlad's side of the room there was a pair of rather scary looking chains bolted to the wall, each a few feet in length and each with their own manacle at the end. On Joss and Henry's side of the room there was a single wooden stake. Vlad couldn't help but notice that the stake was pointing directly at him. There was a small round drain in the center of the room covered by a rusty metal grating and a small camera with a little blinking red light up in the corner between Joss, Henry and the sink.

"Where are we?" Vlad asked, panic rising in his voice. "How did we get here?"

Joss just looked at him, shaking his head. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I had the story in my head already, but I didn't get around to typing it until just now. So I do hope you'll accept my apology by reading this actually chapter-sized chapter. I had to do some re-reading to keep the characters from being too ooc, so I hope they're ok. If not, feel free to send me a pm and I'll fix them.**

**Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter is the timeline. Right now its set super vaguely in the middle of Twelfth Grade Kills. I don't think there'll be any mention of the plot later on, but I am going to be using the attitude of the characters towards each other which, at the moment is 'tentatively friends.' It'll probably get more ironed out as the story progresses.**

***Tacks on disclaimer because I can't afford a lawsuit* I do not own the characters of The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, they belong to Auntie Heather Brewer and her editor/publisher, nor do I own any of the Saw franchise, I'm just borrowing a few of its elements for the sake of my plot. The only thing I do own is this plot line, its mine and you can't have it so there.**

**Without any further ado, I bring you Chapter 2 of Unchained.**

"_I don't know_."

"Is Henry ok?"

Joss looked back down at Henry, "I think so, I mean, he's breathing. Other than that I don't know."

Vlad took another look around, getting shakily to his feet. His head was spinning a bit, but he made his way to Joss and Henry, kneeling down beside his sleeping friend. He pressed his hand against the side of his face and neck, feeling what he could already hear, his steady and even pulse. Henry stirred at his touch, mumbling groggily, "what hit me?"

Vlad and Joss exchanged looks before Joss responded, "I'm not too sure, I don't," he shook his head, looking away, "I don't really remember anything."

Henry sat up, hand on his pounding head, surveying the room before him with wide eyes. "Where are we?" He asked, fatigue fading to fear and panic. "Who brought us here?" He asked in a smaller voice, more to himself.

Joss stood, looking towards the camera in the corner, thinking for a moment. "I think I have an idea," he said evenly, looking back to Vlad with a pointed stare.

"What, you think _I_ did this?" Vlad asked incredulously, standing again. "Are you serious? I woke up here, the same as you!"

Joss shook his head, gesturing to himself. "No, not the same as me," he said accusingly, voice rising," you don't hardly have a scratch on you! Look at me, Vlad, someone beat the _shit_ out of me! What is going _on_ Vlad?"

"How should _I_ know?!" He shouted back, his voice echoing in the small room. "My head hurts and I'm dizzy a-and besides, how do you know I wasn't beaten up, too, huh? Vampires heal faster than humans. Somebody could've broken my leg and I wouldn't even know it 'cuz i woke up here, same as you, no memory!" His eyes flickered with sudden realization. "How do _I_ know it wasn't _you_ and your damned Slayer Society? Bringing us here, sticking us all in a room together as some sort of messed up training exercise so you can kill me?"

"If that was the case, then why is Henry here?" Joss shot back, gesturing to his cousin, who was still sitting on the floor with his hand on his head watching them argue.

"I don't know, Joss, why _is_ he here?"

The only sound for a moment as the two stared each other down was their tense breathing, the static palpable in the air. The silence was broken when Henry sighed, shaking his head. "We're stuck in a strange room together, obviously not by choice, and you guys sit there arguing, _blaming_ the other over whose fault this is? Seriously? Ever consider the fact that _no one_ here is to blame? That maybe the reason why we're here is because some _sicko_ brought us here? I mean, look at this place!" He stood up too, headache forgotten for the moment to gesture, arms wide, to the room around them. "This place is straight out of a frickin' movie! So maybe instead of arguing like a _Slayer_ and a _vampire_," he looked at his friends pointedly each in turn, "maybe we should work on a way out of here like the friends we _all_ know we should be."

During Henry's outburst Vlad's eyes had cooled and Joss's angry stance had relaxed, both looking down in shame. "Yeah," Joss said quietly, "you're right man." He looked meaningfully back up at Vlad, meeting his eyes and after a moment Vlad sighed and nodded, looking away. Neither one needed to say it.

"Well duh, that's why I said it," Henry said dryly, earning a smile from the other boys.

Another moment passed in silence as Joss looked back up at the camera, inspecting it while Vlad went to look at the door. He looked it up and down, judging by just this side of it, it was thick. Placing his hands against it, he pushed with all his strength, trying to call on any extra he may have being the Pravus. He pushed on the upper part of the door, the lower, the sides to see if he could feel anything give, willing any possible movement or weak spot. Nothing. With a huff he gave up, they weren't getting through that door unless it opened from the other side.

"I think whoever's keeping us here is doing it on a budget," Joss said, still eyeing the camera. "This camera's old, so if it _is_ someone from the Society then they're doing it on their own or with a small group of people." He looked at Vlad, meeting his gaze somberly, "I don't know how much money the vampires have, but I would imagine that they would have enough for a decent camera." He looked back up at the camera again, "it looks like they stole it from a strip mall about ten years ago or something."

Henry turned one of the grungy faucet handles on the short sink with a loud rusty squeak. An unappealing gurgle sounded and after a moment rusty red-brown water came out. "Well the sink works, but I wouldn't want to drink from _that_," he said with a disgusted look as the water took on a slightly more clear and appetizing color.

"I'm not sure that we have much of a choice," Joss said quietly next to Henry, looking down at the sink as well. They stood there morosely staring at the sink for a few moments until they heard Vlad tapping on the wall behind them.

"I wonder if there's anything behind the tiles," Vlad mused, rapping the tiles beside the door with his knuckle and his ear pressed against the wall.

Henry grabbed the stake from the corner it was still sitting in and handed it to Vlad, "only one way to find out."

Using the butt of the stake like a hammer, Vlad smashed in a few tiles all around the room, each time finding a solid layer of cinder block. With a frustrated yell he threw the now partially beaten in stake across the room which landed with a clatter against the tiled wall and floor. "_Why_ are we _here_?!" He yelled to no one in particular.

From seemingly all around them came a deep, gravelly computer-generated voice, "_you are here, Vladimir Tod, to prove my point_."

**Whoo! mini-cliffhanger! If you liked it, didn't like it, felt 'meh' about it, please do let me know in a review, I got my first ever review last chapter and almost did a flip I was so happy. Anywho, seeya next time!**

**Kattyllin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness, it's been two years. Let me just start by saying that I am so sorry. I said I wouldn't abandon this story and I swear I haven't! Real Life just got in the way and writer's block and all the usual garbage that makes people not upload in two years happened. I'm actually in the middle of Real Life right now so I can't be sure when the next chapter will be up all I know is that I got a burst of inspiration the other day and wrote this out :) **

**If there's anybody still reading this I thank you, and please enjoy!**

**Unchained Chapter 3**

"You are here, Vladimir Tod, to prove my point."

It was silent for a beat as the boys froze, looking around the room searching for the origin of the voice.

In a burst of bravery, Vlad said, "Point?" Then more loudly. "What point? Who are you?"

"It's not important who I am, what's important is proving that vampires and Slayers cannot coexist. In this room we have a once loyal Slayer turned traitor and an impossibly humane vampire. Two impossible things that cannot be. Henry is here because he is connected to the both of you in some way, be it a family member or a loyal drudge, he becomes the perfect boundary to cross. The only question becomes one of time. Who will betray first, vampire or human? Vampire from thirst or human from self-defense. Either way, someone will die here. Good luck to all of you."

And with that, the voice cut out with a resonating click. All was silent save for the pounding of their terrified hearts. Looking down at the ground and pulling his hair forcefully back from his face, Vlad sank down the wall, a haunted look crossing his face at what was to come. He wouldn't, he told himself. He couldn't hurt Joss and Henry like that.

Joss stood stock still, processing their situation and sending Vlad apprehensive glances. He looked at the stake across the room from him and a sinking feeling settled in his gut. He didn't want it to come to that, but if he had to he would. For now he had to figure a way out and just hope he wouldn't have to. Maybe all they had to do was wait.

"Well, we can wait it out." Henry said optimistically, echoing Joss's thoughts. "I mean, someone had to have noticed our absence by now, right? How long have we been in here?" He asked looking at Joss.

Joss looked down at his watch, tapping on its face and shaking his head. "I have no idea, my watch is broken, besides for all we know we could have been here for days already."

"No." Vlad said quietly, looking up at Joss from his place on the floor, his voice hollow and far away sounding. "I would be way hungrier if it was more than a day." Joss met Vlad's eyes at that, a look of intense worry passing between them.

"Well can you reach Otis?" Henry asked hopefully.

Vlad closed his eyes and reached out with his blood, but he was met with a blank wall. He tried for a moment to push around it, but it was like there was nothing there to be seen. He shook his head silently at Henry.

"Well there's got to be something, I refuse to just sit here and die."

Vlad's eyes flashed to Henry in an instant, a trickle of fear in them. "Nobody's dying. I wouldn't Henry, of course not! Never." He said firmly, jaw set.

"Well, from the sound of it, it doesn't seem like we're going to have a lot of choice in this." Henry said quietly, smiling sadly back at Vlad.

"There's always a choice." Joss said sharply, cutting off whatever Vlad was about to say. "No one's dying here." He said firmly, looking back at Vlad again.

Vlad closed his eyes. Always a choice, that's how instinct and survival worked, right? Vlad did his best to ignore the smell of their sweet blood in this close room or how the sounds of their hearts were making his stomach clench. His eyes snapped back open. Nope, not hungry.

Standing back up to distract himself, Vlad took another look at the drain in the middle of the floor. It was small, too small to fit in for any sort of escape attempt, only about four inches wide. The grating covering the opening was heavily discolored with rust and filth.

Squatting down he grabbed ahold of the cover and yanked, the cover coming off with a mucky scrape. He looked up at his friends for a moment before tentatively reaching in. He had no idea what it was that he was hoping for, but something had to be better than nothing.

"Ugh." The inside of the drain was best described as flat-out nasty. Vlad didn't want to linger on what exactly it was that he was feeling, but it was nothing solid just very slimy and thick.

"Anything?" Joss asked hesitantly.

Shaking his head in disgust, "No, nothing that I can tell. Well, nothing we could use." His voice quieted some at the end, talking mostly to himself. He withdrew his hand and the three of them made equally revolted sounds at the sight of the black tarry mess now coating Vlad's hand.

"Oh- The smell!" Henry gagged, covering his nose.

Hurrying to the sink to wash off the muck, Vlad shook his head heaving out a sigh. "Well, there went plan A."

"What's plan B?" Henry wondered aloud.

It was silent for a beat. "I guess we just wait and hope someone finds us, before..." Joss trailed off shaking his head as if unsure of what exactly would happen. No. He knew what would happen, if no one came in time. Vlad's self-control would run out only too soon and he wasn't sure if that stake would be enough to stop him when the time came. As if sensing his thoughts Vlad looked away, shame crossing his features.

After they all settled back into a stony silence on the grimy floor Henry's stomach rumbled. "I wonder if they're planning on feeding us at all or if they just plan on watching us starve."

At Henry's words, the lower panel on the door slid open with a scrape. A tray of food was pushed through the opening and then it was promptly sealed shut again. On the tray were two clumsily made sandwiches and two small bags of chips.

Vlad couldn't help but notice there was no blood bags on the tray.

Henry and Joss quickly got up to inspect the sandwiches. "Ham and cheese, but not even a little mayo? Jeez, what a rip." Henry grumbled to himself looking at the pitiful sandwiches. Shrugging he was about to take a bite when Joss grabbed his arm.

"Wait! What if they're poisoned?"

Henry wrenched his arm away and leveled a defiant look at his cousin. "If they wanted us dead, then they would've just killed us. Why bother with locking us up and giving us food? Besides, I'm hungry enough to not give a damn."

After watching for a moment Joss decided Henry was probably right and took a bite of his own sandwich.

Vlad looked on with a miserable expression. Oh how he wished he was normal. If he was normal then he might've gotten a sandwich. If he was normal then they probably wouldn't even be stuck here in the first place. He folded himself into his knees with a sigh and tried his best not to look at his friends like they were cheeseburgers.

"You ok, Vlad?" Henry asked, somehow sensing Vlad's discomfort as he finished off his chips.

Vlad's stomach gave a rumble. "Fine." He sighed, not looking away from the wall.


End file.
